What's For Dinner? Eng ver
by tishen
Summary: All Auriga meant to do was to ask her parents what would they like for dinner. That's all.


hoooo boy  
finally i'm finished translating this XD  
i wouldn't be able to do this if it isn't because of Ferhog. thanks a lot, man!  
and holy this english version turned out to be longer than the indonesian one lol

btw, Auriga Kagari-Cavendish (Auri for short) here is my own version of Dianakko love child. Since Neon wouldn't make a child for Kagari-Cavendish family, I decided to make one (this is unrelated to Years Later AU tho). This girl will come up in my Marriage AU/dianakko shenanigans oneshots series.

tbh i took the name 'Auriga' from one of the stars' name which means 'charioteer'. I hope with this name Auriga will have the same yay as her parents' and Chariot's :)))

* * *

Mom, What's For Dinner?  
 _Little Witch Academia owned by TRIGGER_

 _._

"Mom!" There was a knock on the door, and a female teenager, highschool-aged, was standing on the front of a door which lead to her parents' bedroom.

"Y-yeah?" Akko's vague voice coming out from inside the room. "What is it, Auri Dear?"

"What's for dinner tonight?"

It fell silent for a moment. There's a few whispers heard from outside the doors and Auri wryly smiled.

"Just open the door, Auri! It's oka—" She heard Diana said.

"W-wait, Diana! What were you thinking?" somehow Akko responded with a panic and she abruptly cut Diana's words. "We're still—"

"Well, I'm sure as hell she wouldn't mind this condition of ours, Akko," Diana replied. "It's not locked, Auri! Just open the door—and help me!"

Auri was sure her parents were having their private moments just now, but her curiosity beat her down. The girl rolled her eyes and she ignored Diana's continuing plead and Akko's deny as she think to herself whether she should just enter or not.

She decided to enter.

The girl turned the handle and as she pushed the door, she found her parents on their bed, turned out to be having their cuddling time—or probably it was more precisely said that Akko's trying to crush Diana in her hug, since she's hugging her wife so tightly to the point Diana can't even move a muscle. Auri wasn't sure why Diana hasn't out of breath yet despite being hugged with such power. The only thing happened to Diana was only her two cheek blushing out of embarrassment, while Akko still happily hugging her (still with a crushing power) like a spoiled child, her face leaned onto Diana's chest.

"Help." Diana weakly plead to her daughter, still with a reddened face. "Free me from your Mum! Her hug prevents me from doing my work."

"Ummm." Auri mumbled in confusion while her face slowly reddening as a result of watching how lovey-dovey her parents are. It's not usual for her to think that her parents' romantic activities were actually romantic, but this is an exception. That hug was romantic without a doubt—even with such an immense power.

As the girl didn't sure what she should say about this situation, she merely asked, "Um, how on earth did you get into that position, Mama?"

"She said she wanted a hug, so i—ugh—" Diana wasted attempt to free herself from Akko; she tried to wiggle her way out, but Akko was far stronger than her blonde wife. Diana grunted as Akko tightened her hug.

"—so I got up from my laptop, and when I got close, instead of hugging me, she snared me within her arms!" Diana said. "Aren't you just being too clingy to me, Akko?"

"You're the one who had too much work!" Akko protested. "You can't just put your work ahead of your own wife! I need my portion of lovely cuddles! Tell her, Auri!"

Not sure how she should respond to this, Auri rolled her eyes, her gaze went around the room before it returned to her parents, as if she was forgotten the thing she want to say. But, as she didn't found any way out of her confusion, Auri makes a confused mumble instead as she felt heat began to crawl over her back, up to her head, and ended up in both of her cheek. This romance aura her parents gave is just too strong. Realizing Auri's shades of red, Diana abruptly said, "A-ah, do you have anything to say, Auri? What was the thing you want to say just now?"

The girl didn't answer and she chuckled a little before turning away.

"Auri?!" Diana said, surprised.

Auri halted at the threshold as she turned around again and said with a smile to her mama, "I was about to suggest that the three of us should go out for dinner; but it seems that rather than me, Mum needs more bonding with you, Mama. Guess I'll just fix something up for us tonight. How about a curry sounds?"

"Wait, what?! AURI!"

"Nice one, Auri! I'll make sure this chance won't be wasted!" Akko gave her daughter a thumb before the girl walked out of the room with laughter, ignoring Diana's panic plead.

.

Auri opened her eyes in the middle of the night. She rose up from her bed, and as she coughed a little she realized how thirsty she was. She shifted from her sitting position on the bed, and she walked slowly to the fridge. She took a glass of cold milk and as she about to sip, she nearly dropped her glass when she heard a vague moan.

"A-ahh!"

That was Diana's voice.

She turned her head and figured that, of course, the moan could only be sourced from her parents' room. As fast and quiet as she could, Auri gulped down her milk and then put the empty glass on the table. Even though she already know what kind of activity her parents had inside the room by now, she couldn't help but to slowly tiptoed her way to her parents' door and tried to hear what's happening beyond the wooden door.

"Shh!" Another voice came out, shushing the other. "Diana, you're too loud! She'll hear us!"

"What's the problem? Nn—She would be asleep by now. Just keep going—Ah! Yes, just like that!"

The very same heat that crawled her back just a few hours ago came back. Auri tried harder to listen as she tried to ignore her thumping heartbeat.

"Diana?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know what's my dinner for tonight?"

The silence fell for a minute. It seems that Diana tried to think for the answer.

"Er, Auri's homemade curry?"

Akko giggled, and seen from Diana's yelp that came after, it seems that Akko had just bite her neck.

"Akko! That'll leave a mark!" Diana hissed.

Akko giggled again. "Who cares? Tonight, you're my dinner."

"Shut up."

Auri almost laughed out loud and ruin her stealthing position as she heard Diana grumbled. She could just imagine Diana laying on the bed, completely dominated, and with a blushing face just because of Akko's cheesy pickup line.

"I have work tomorrow! Just finish it already—ahh!"

"Nope." Akko said. "No work for you tomorrow, Dear… As Auri said, we need more bonding, just like this…"

And Diana's moan continued to be leaking out of the room. Auri smiled wide even though her cheeks were burned and uncomfortable heat were still crawling on her back. She decided to go back to her room.

"Goodness. It seems they took my advice too seriously." Auri mumble to herself as she curled up on her bed.


End file.
